


The Great Rift

by eerian_sadow



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, multi-versal singularity, space-time disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Nobody could say what caused the hole in space-time, but there are only four mechs left who can close it and get everyone back home.





	The Great Rift

Behind them, the rip in space-time fluttered in a non-existent breeze. A moment later, a can flew through the tear and fell to the floor at the Tall Wheeljack’s feet.

Stocky Wheeljack sighed. “Anyone got Perceptor’s notes?”

Wheeljack with Swords made a face. “Which Perceptor?”

“Mine,” Stocky Wheeljack and Medium Wheeljack replied in unison.

“Primus.” Sword Wheeljack said a few other choice words in a language none of the others understood and began sorting through the pile of collected data pads. “Uh, let's see. I got notes from Gun Perceptor--frag, I liked him--and Babbly Perceptor. Those what you need?”

“Babbly Perceptor,” Medium Wheeljack replied. “And uh…”

“Monotone Perceptor,” Stocky Wheeljack added. “I can’t find the stuff he wrote on the board either, though. It’s like…”

“Like they’re being erased,” Tall Wheeljack repled. “Our Perceptors, I mean. Pretty soon, I think we’re all going to forget them.”

All four Wheeljacks looked at each other and frowned.

“Not on my watch!” Sword Wheeljack turned back to the table. “Who else was doing research that would help?”

Tall Wheeljack thought for a moment. “I wouldn’t trust anything that Jhiaxus wrote, but Brainstorm was doing research into time travel. That could help us here.”

“My Shockwave did a lot of random research while we were all in stasis lock,” Medium Wheeljack added. “I don’t know what’s in there for sure, but maybe you could scan that while we’re compiling data?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Sword Wheeljack frowned. “What about someone named Skyfire?”

“He’s smart, but he’s a biologist,” Medium Wheeljack shook his head. 

“Got it.” 

Sword Wheeljack turned back toward the pile of research notes while the other three returned to the problem at hand. Silently, he hoped that if anyone else blinked out of existence that it would be him, because the other three Wheeljacks were the only hope any of them had left of saving all their universes.


End file.
